


【承包全宇宙】耳鬓厮磨

by ALittleBallisRollingNow



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBallisRollingNow/pseuds/ALittleBallisRollingNow
Summary: pwp社畜小夫妻的一夜情（不是
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 10





	【承包全宇宙】耳鬓厮磨

1.  
金宇硕睡到半夜，做了个梦。  
他这个年纪，有对象，有规律的性生活，平时被伺候得舒服。要不是因为男朋友出差小半个月没回家，做春梦这种事很难轮得到他。

但既然做了梦，还少见地梦到了对象……  
迷迷糊糊地，他好像感觉到了熟悉的搔痒式的爱抚游走在他胸口，后脖颈处还有鸿毛落下一样的的亲吻，不由得在心里叹了口气。

……还挺真实的，要是正主回家就好了。

现下无人帮忙，情欲起得汹涌，他只得自己伸手往自己的下身探了过去。

2.  
曹承衍到家时已过了午夜，一片漆黑里只有卧房的门隙里透出了点暖黄色的光。  
不亮，但足够让他在门缝里看清房里的现状。

他无声地叹了口气，把行李箱丢在玄关，换了拖鞋尽可能轻手轻脚地推开房门，走到窗前把没关上的窗子关了，再单腿跪上床，在那人后脖颈上轻轻吻了一下。

床头灯还亮着，金宇硕戴着眼罩“唔”了一声，他睡下时被暖和的羽绒被包裹着，现下大概睡得热了，脸颊有些红，这会儿被子被踢开了一半，睡衣敞开了两颗扣子，露出了里面薄薄的粉色。  
他睡相一直不太好，平日里曹承衍总把他箍在怀里，才勉强不至于踢被子着凉。这会他小小地张着嘴，呼吸里还有些厚重。曹承衍想，他不在家的夜里金宇硕一定着了凉，不好好盖被子还忘记关窗，这才用嘴呼吸。他心里有些心疼，还带着凉意的手绕到他胸前，想替他扣上丝绸睡衣的扣子。

薄缎软绵滑溜，夜归的人手冰凉，滑碰到金宇硕稍烫的胸口，成功惹得身下人不满地短促嘤咛了两声，嘴里还模糊不清地喊了句：“承衍……”，手自觉往身下探过去套弄起来。  
那一声名字很是软绵，他当下心里软成了一滩水，又在顷刻间觉察到身下那动作和几不可闻的喘气声，直觉感觉到了某个地方可耻地立了起来。

借着床头灯的光，他拉开床头柜拿出了个小东西和一瓶润滑剂。  
那小东西被淋上了透明的液体，主人调开了档速，微小的电流引导它震动起来。

金宇硕这会儿并分不清自己究竟是醒着还是梦着，不过就他本人的个性来说，他宁愿相信自己还梦着，自渎这事他做得少之又少，手上生涩，很少能于己满意。他也不愿意拉下脸面承认自己确实想念伴侣。

那轻而小的东西很顺畅地进入了他的后方。  
规律的微动推着润湿的液体缓慢向内，走过路过之处烧起了一片颜色。

“唔……”他皱了皱眉，身前的手加快了动作想要纾解不满，后面那东西太小了，到不了更深处，入口的甬道被扩开和持续爱抚，只让深处更加猛烈地开始吮吸，失败，又吮吸，更加空虚起来。  
看来是不能让我满意了。他想。  
他在六尺的床上张开了一些腿，伸手从下方想要把那东西推进去一点，好让里头被填满些。  
往常这东西是曹承衍用来讨他开心的，他并不知道机关何处，只知道比起这次，以往总要爽上许多。他好不容易在自己身体里找到还小推了一下，正碰在那按键上。

猝不及防得了过电一样的感觉。  
突然猛烈起来的震动让他不知所措，只晓得内壁被不断震着，开始更剧烈地收缩。他喘不上大气，只感觉被捣得四肢百骸都麻了，整个下半身失去了控制，乱糟糟地开始流起水来。

他开始极力想要收回对自己身体的掌控，那震动搅得他屁股发抖，双腿失了气力，他尝试并起腿想要用力把那东西推出去一点，好让自己好过那么一些。

完全没用。  
依然只有不达巅峰的，持续稳定的震感刺激着他，像被吊起在空中那样，上爬到顶点不能，下落到凡间也不被许可。

好难受……  
以前这东西不是很好用吗？曹承衍每次玩这个都能让人爽到，怎么自己来就不行呢？

他反手抱了个枕头跪在床上。  
怎么还没到……

3.  
曹承衍发誓这绝对是他成年之后洗得最快的一次澡。  
大半个月没见，他当然也是想人想的紧，一出浴室，卧房里的景象让他一惊。

金宇硕那松垮垮的睡衣勉强还算半挂在身上，纽扣全散了，裤子被脱到脚踝，橙黄色的灯光里只看见他烧红的大腿内侧，那里还挺立着，不停流着水，混合着后庭流下的液体一起乱糟糟地蹭到了他本来白皙现在变成了粉色的腿上。

眼罩还挂在他脸上没拿下，也不知是他故意，还是无暇顾及。  
曹承衍猜，大概是后者。  
因为金宇硕腰矮了下去了，顾不上前面的狼狈，正在自己用手指在后方搅着，好像在寻什么东西。  
汗滴无声地从他的头发丝一滴又一滴地滴到了枕头上——  
“哈……”他短促而急地喘着气，好像被人掖住喉咙了那样，不自觉地嘴角还淌下了些许缠绵着不愿断开的银丝。

“怎么出了这么多汗？”他带着水汽搂住对方的腰把人翻了过来靠在床头的靠垫上，顺势帮他把眼罩摘了亲上去。

触感熟悉，缠绵地碾过了金宇硕的嘴唇，咬起来了一点嘴唇，又用软舌舔过去，响亮地“啵”了一声，勉强让他回神。  
“承……衍……？”他尽力收回有些涣散的注意力，想要瞧清身上的人。  
“嗯。”

再回应他的是金宇硕小腿踢了他一脚，“拿出去……”  
“……不舒服？”  
简直不舒服死了，金宇硕皱眉。

曹承衍笑了笑，手上替他上下套弄着前面的火热，抠一抠又摸上几下，“你也太心急了。”  
眼看着金宇硕瞪他一眼，作势又要踢他，他眼疾手快按住了对方的大腿，“想不想我？”

震动一如既往，稳定且不留情面地敬业工作着，烧得金宇硕腰间都抬不起来做个反应，他只好扬了下眉，嘴硬反问：“……谁……要想你了？”  
曹承衍并不戳穿，只是笑笑，手指往下摸过那两片嫩肉仔细左右推开缝往湿漉漉的地方钻进去，语气笃悠而轻佻，“那……只有我想你？”  
那东西的位置不深，很容易就被寻到，久未回家的人那手指四下探探内壁碰了碰，“你好湿……”

金宇硕这会儿眼波流转，全是雾色，久未得到解放的身体此刻大口喘着急促的气，横膈膜上下努力工作，蝴蝶骨在呼吸间全部暴露在空气中，就像一只被关进了笼子的蝴蝶，茫然四处碰壁，又上下起伏着，想要寻个出口。

进入的攻势迅猛，一下就顶到了不属于人体的那东西上，他尖叫了一声，把身上的人抱得更紧了一些，很有“我要死了也要掐死你殉情”的气势。  
曹承衍并不恼，他左右寻了地方又顶了那么一下，金宇硕被他顶得噎住了气，那突然变更大幅度的东西在他深处像震中一般，摧毁了所有器官的正常感知，垮塌了意志。但他在这巨大又荒谬的快感里，明明上下沉浮不得自己，却鲜明地感觉到了有人横冲直撞在侵占他的全部领地。  
眼泪不自觉地就流了下来。  
不知道是委屈，还是快意。  
他说不出来，张口就是窒息似的呜咽，颤抖到甚至连那人在他脖子、锁骨处吮吸出红色的印记都推拒不开。

此时他身上的人好像良心发现一般，曹承衍剪短了的头发擦过他的鬓角，还带着湿意的唇含住了他的耳垂，小声且模糊地说：“算了，今天还是放过你吧。”

震感消失了，像从蜂蜜里拿出了一颗钢球那样，被人无情地丢到了一边。  
但奇妙的是，明明始作俑者消失，他却依然紧绷着身体，失去了填充物后，深处更加空虚起来，正在大力地吮吸着，想要咬到什么，再吞下去。  
像一头饥饿的，失了理智的凶兽。

他的猎物来了。  
滚烫，坚硬，一下就顶到了他渴望已久的那个位置。  
金宇硕整个人绷紧，脖子上都起了青筋，被人用舌头好好舔过去，又在颈动脉边上的位置咬下了个不轻不重的牙印。  
猎物好像在跟他示威，告诉他，你吃不下我。

……怎么可能呢？

野兽更张大了一些嘴，努力想要把猎物咽下。  
他深深吸了口气，内壁松下来的的一瞬朝里推了推，随后看似柔软却固执地咬住了更深一口。

曹承衍被这一吸，缴得差点投降。  
他好像狮子附身生了气一样，掰过了对方的下巴用力咬上了对方的嘴皮，身下更是用力地冲撞了好几十下。

他在性事上很少失控，真要说的话算是技术与心思都细腻的那种，同居这么些年都小心翼翼把人捧在怀里怕没伺候妥当。  
这回凶狠得让金宇硕都有些陌生——  
“宇硕。”他今天头一遭面对面直视爱人的眼叫他名字，“是你要的。”

形势逆转，就好像前一刻以为吞下猎物的狩猎者，下一秒被掐住了要害反咬一样。  
剧烈的冲撞让金宇硕再说不出完整的话来，房间里只留了肉和肉碰撞的拍打声，还有接连出“噗呲”的小小的液体被推进拉出的声响。  
睡衣皱成了一团被对方胡乱脱下丢到了地摊上，曹承衍终于如愿以偿把他整个人抱进怀里，摸上了背脊清晰的骨骼——  
“终于好好抱到你了。”

那语气温柔而熟悉，突然让想念的闸门泄水而开，在柔情蜜意的水势里，金宇硕像在温水里的鱼，遗忘了处境，放松了警惕。  
他被曹承衍抱得紧，身下依然被接连冲撞着，那人轻咬着他的耳垂，惹得他说不出句完整的话来，只好断断续续说：“你……轻……一点，我明天……还……要上……班的……”

冲撞确实小了一些，变得缠绵回转，好像在四处讨好一般，不轻不重，舒服得让金宇硕浅浅哼了满意一声，眨掉了刚才被逼出的那点生理泪水。  
肩头被曹承衍吮吸着，种下了星星点点的红色痕迹，眼看着那人又吮上了他的脖子，金宇硕推了推他，“承衍……明天我要见客户……”  
狮子的回应方式温柔又不失暴力，他小小地换了点角度下身重重冲撞了一记，又趁着金宇硕惊呼的刹那咬上去，“都是我的。”  
才不给别人看。

金宇硕失语，但这下确实撞得是个地方，让他爽到头皮有些发麻——  
“……还要？”  
脖子上的痕迹被留好，耐心的公狮耐心盘踞在目的地，就等他的最后一声开口。

他虽然性子有些别扭，好强且嘴硬，但被曹承衍惯了这么多年，在房事上舒服惯了，很难不想让自己舒服。  
大半个月没见，久未契合的身体与思念的对象久别重逢，被妥帖填满的感觉由不得他说不字委屈自己。

“……你说什么？”狮子贴着他的耳朵，坏心眼地轻轻咬了咬又舔了舔，“你耳朵好红，刚刚说什么，我没听清……”  
那热气烘得他头脑发热，失了理智的最后一层遮挡——  
“要……”他像蚊蝇振翅那般小声吐了个字。  
“什么？”身体里有什么东西又轻轻打了个圈，恰恰好擦过了那一点。那人坏心眼地继续在他耳边用气声问着，还警告他：“你不说清楚的话，我也不知道你要什么哦，宇硕。”  
说着还轻轻摸了摸他的侧腰。

真是要命。  
他已经很久没到高潮了，在这将到不到的阶段，随便轻如鸿毛的一下更是致命——  
“曹承衍你……是不是，想要……我的命……”  
“我想要你。”曹承衍又往外撤了一点，“你呢，宇硕？”

楔子敲进基座时总会留下痕迹，那痕迹其他东西都匹配不了，只有寻回那根楔子才算妥帖。  
现下稍许一咪咪凉意侵入，敏感的身体开始自觉主动寻找温暖。  
楔子被他重新寻回钉牢，不管金宇硕嘴上是否没说一个字，在重新契合后，双方都满意地呼出了口气。

曹承衍用不大不小的力气托住了金宇硕的后脑勺，把人扣在自己怀里。  
他在外一向巧舌如簧，只有在面对金宇硕的时候，那人真真是铜墙铁壁一般，他有时也会觉得攻不进去。  
相处了好几年，他摸透了对方的性子，更多时候对方嘴硬心软，用沉默和行动去代替言语。于是他开始学着也在相处中埋头多做些事，盼着那人明眼看在心里，能身体力行地“同情”或是“心软”答应自己。

金宇硕确实心软了。  
他甚至在那人勤恳耕耘的快感中不断往上爬着，同时产生了负罪感，或者说歉意。  
在对方说着“要到了”并作势要出去时，他拉住了那人的胳膊——

“怎么了？”  
“在……里面……也不是……不可以……”  
“你、你说什么？”曹承衍讶然。  
他咬了咬嘴唇，抬头寻到那人罕见打结的嘴皮子亲了亲，学着他的气声说：“偶尔……在里面……也不是不可以。”  
他轻轻咬了下曹承衍的下嘴唇，“想要你。”

“那就……一起吧。”曹承衍把他放平，腿架在自己的肩头，开始更剧烈地冲刺起来。  
那攻击每下都恰到好处，再不似之前那般好像隔靴搔痒，实际是猛狮斡旋寻一个秒杀机会。

猎物自己给了机会。  
金宇硕想。  
他在软绵似云的床榻之间被按着沉浮，快感早已取代了翅膀被绞碎的痛意，两条腿仿佛失去了知觉，他无力掌控只能任由曹承衍握着脚踝胡乱冲撞着自己的下体。

每一下都刚好敲进了刚刚好的地方。  
没有多余，没有彷徨，径直为他而来。  
撞到他大开了密门，在快要断气了的实感里，前头的白灼和后方的透明一道喷涌了出来。

些许腥味落到了他的肚子上，被人舔了去。  
那贪吃的舌头又舔过了他耳垂，修剪得稍短的竖起的头发刺到了他的脸颊。  
随后那股浅浅的腥味绕到了他的鼻梁，最后落进了他嘴里。

“这么厚，忍很久了？”  
他这会高潮刚过，回了一丝清明，正要反驳，抬手就被人抓了按在耳边，“说好要一起的。”  
语气里还有些委屈。

他也不知道自己怎么了。  
寻常若是曹承衍用这语气和他讲话，他肯定要翻上个白眼吐槽都在一起多久了还撒娇。  
今天大约是日子挑得恰好，又被服侍得还算舒服，他心下一软，照着对方长出了些胡渣的下巴上亲了一口，又往下小小坐了一点。

他没再说话，但契合处感受到的动作足够惹得曹承衍想要最后吃干抹净。他套弄着对方刚软下的那物事，身下不停。  
这回他撞得有些凌乱，似是快要抵达终点时又被金宇硕在他手下断断续续地呻吟取悦，那声音闷闷地，小而珍贵，反复着同一个词，像悦耳的鸟鸣提醒着晨光将亮——  
“承衍。”  
“承衍，我快不行了……”  
“呜……承衍……快……给我……哈啊”

他抓着金宇硕的右手放到下腹部，那里被顶起了一点弧度，羞得对方喘着气想扭开头又被他抓住乱亲了一通，只捣得口水流下下巴，喘着气讨饶着想要自己进得更深一点，牢牢钉死他。  
他自然照办了，深处用热烈而高频的吮吸欢迎着他的到来，最后灼热的液体喷在内壁上，像是形成了一层保护层。那内壁才喘着气缓和着小幅度地亲亲他的物事，再恋恋不舍地放他离开。  
他的那些，奶水似的，随着重力的感应缓慢地混杂着肠液，与另一人的白灼一起，染了床单一大片。

4.  
金宇硕还在他怀里喘着气。  
他有些脱力，一时还没缓过来。

曹承衍长了胡渣的下巴擦过了他的耳骨，惹得敏感的人皱了皱眉。  
“抱歉，回来太急，在飞机上忘了刮胡子。”他亲了亲怀里人的耳垂。  
金宇硕的手随意环在他身后，他侧过脸，嘴唇刚好擦到那人的下巴，又往上寻了一点，找到了嘴唇印上。“我要洗澡。”他说。  
“好，一起。”

“以后不准这样，大半夜的，明天还要上班——”  
曹承衍笑了笑，像以往一样没计较到底是谁撩拨了谁。反正都一样，人是自己的，餍足至上。  
“我回来时候你就醒着？”他拧开花洒问。

在一片蒸汽里，不知是熏红了还是其他，金宇硕红着脸靠在浴缸边上，说：“你把那东西塞进来的时候醒的。”

“哦。”曹承衍试了试水温，示意他可以，“下次别留灯了，要戴眼罩才睡得着，影响你睡觉。”  
“我乐意。”小金总鼓着腮帮子不假思索回了句。  
“行行行，都随你。”曹承衍抱起他，沾了水汽的脑袋蹭了蹭他的耳朵，像大型动物讨好那般。

当下温存之际，金宇硕全身的重量都在对方身上，他抱紧了一点，一度让曹承衍以为他怕摔。  
“不会摔了你的。”  
“我知道。”他把下巴搁在对方肩头，云雾缭绕里，很轻地说了声，“明早送我上班。”  
“好。”


End file.
